Kitsune Josei
by Haitorei
Summary: The Uchiha Corporation has been robbed for the first time by the mysterious Kitsune Josei. While Detective Nara sets off to solve the latest puzzle, he seems increasingly drawn to the lure of a certain vigilante. Fem Naru. NaruShika. AU.


The Uchiha Corporation has been robbed for the first time by the mysterious Kitsune Josei. While Detective Nara sets off to solve the latest puzzle, he seems increasingly drawn to the lure of a certain vigilante. Fem Naru. NaruShika. AU.

Disclaimer: I _did_ in fact get the original background ideas from the movie Cat Woman, hence the title Kitsune Josei. Obviously I did deviate enough to make it an _entirely_ different story. I own neither the basic set up of plot nor the characters of Naruto. I do, however, own all characters of my own creations and all nuances and varieties in plot that I as an author have inserted into the story, including further analyses or interpretations of traditional manga events.

Enjoy.

* * *

The KPD were no ordinary group of law enforcers. They were efficient, ruthless, and seemingly inhuman. Since the late mayor had hired the ex-mob boss Tsunade as the police chief, two things had happened. For one, he nearly got impeached for such an unorthodox maneuver; but second, crime rates had nearly disappeared. Sure, the mob was still successful in the outer regions of the provinces which were nearly another world, but inside the cities they had no way out. Tsunade sniffed out every hiding spot and smuggling facility the mobs had. No one really knew how high up Tsunade was in the criminal world, or exactly how the old man had managed to recruit her. In all honesty, before her startling appearance four years ago, no civilian had even seen her in over thirteen years.

For the first few years many were worried about Tsunade running off, or worse, bringing the crime back in secret. Now that she was part of the police squad, she could simply steer the KPD away from her crimes, giving her full reign over all of Konoha. But the surprises kept rolling for the citizens. Within four years, she cleaned up the streets and straightened the city up, and all the while, the mayor could only chuckle. His wise appointment of her kept giving him more credit for good judgment, and he effectively won the next four elections by a landslide. Unlike the rest of the civilian population, Sarutobi Asuma knew something about Tsunade, something before she had turned to crime…

"What have we got?" A large-breasted blonde woman asked as she stormed in at three in the morning, right temple twitching.

"The Uchiha Corporation has been robbed." Her dutiful aid whispered stoically, though she couldn't tell if it was out of exhaustion, apathy, or shock.

The room went silent.

"Ma'am… You're not saying – " but the spiky haired cop with his white dog was interrupted.

"Uchiha Sasuke has just called me this morning to inform me, for the first time in two-hundred years, the corporation has been successfully been robbed, the last being Daisuke Asaku, the infamous samurai, who robbed nearly half their fortune."

A young woman started a slideshow on the projector. "Ahem. This is the design of the first floor entrance, laser sensors that record each and every entrant, 320 cameras around just the first desk. The back entrance has weight-detection that sets off alarms which proceed to lock the entire safe complex under half a ton of titanium alloy. As for an aerial entrance, there is limited security on the helipad; however, there was no detection of a helicopter or any man landing on the pad. The greater question with the third option is how someone scaled a forty-story building without anyone noticing or the pressure sensors on the windows going off. Yes, Hatake-san?"

"What did he take?"

"_She_ took just one thing: a sword. The most precious sword the Uchiha Corporation owns, being a family-owned company, was formerly a ninja clan with the Western samurai influence. Their katana styles are distinctive amongst Japanese swords."

"What's it worth – bark – "

"Shush Akamaru." A pink haired female interrupted. Akamaru growled belligerently in the background, but quieted when his master gave him a kind smack on the nose.

"Uchiha-san has informed me that there is no price to this sword. He would be willing to trade anything for it."

Silence seemed to capture the room as they all pondered what would make the spoiled-Uchiha willing to pay _anything_. Sure, there were negotiations regarding monetary values, but anything seemed like a very large amount – something beyond numbers. Indeed, it seemed that the young heir to the company was desperate.

A rugged detective now emerged from the shadows, hair untamed and vest shamelessly opened, exposing some toned pectorals. Taking a puff from his cigarette, he put it out before stepping closer to the women who seemed nearly allergic to nicotine. "What do we know about her?"

"Yeah, how do we know it's a her?" Another blonde with long locks covering her left eye jumped in.

"She left a single note behind, no prints, no hair, no blood, no saliva… nothing. It was standard commercial grade paper that was apparently bought from a store. On the note it simply wrote, Uchiha-san, I would pay back the debt you owe. I'd hate for another very important stick to go missing, and just as you're getting back on your balls, too, huh. Signed, Kitsune Josei."

"Fox Woman." Shikamaru translated. "She's confident. Cheeky. And she didn't have to leave us that note. It's not for bargaining, and the Uchihas have never needed to come to _us_ with security issues…"

"You wanna fill us in, Shikamaru?" A bubblegum haired girl exasperatedly sighed, trying to suppress another yawn.

"Who informed the police first – before Uchiha-san?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"An anonymous tipper, but how did you – "

"Sasuke knows our Kitsune-chan. He's desperate, and it's not because this is the first theft; that's only half of it. Our dear Sasuke-kun doesn't want the police into the corporation issues. They've done a shady deal and haven't paid back a bargain. He's scared because this anonymous tipper will let the police know everything, and that will be the end of a dynasty. So my guess is that when he found out someone else had told the police, he was forced into calling. It would look very suspicious if an unknown had told us but he never bothered to. You guys should go to bed. Tsunade-san, I'll take this case by myself." Shikamaru marched over to his cubicle.

A whisper of giggles spread across the room when an older man with grey hair and a mask bluntly said what they were all thinking. "Oh I _know_ you'll take care of our Kitsune-chan."

"Oooh, Shika likes the smart ones? Shika you should have told me" the blonde teased playfully, tilting her hips to one side. "I would have brought my reading glasses."

"No, I'm just interested."

"In her, I'm sure." The masked man smiled as he glowed with happiness, head tilting so his long grey locks swayed.

"I wonder if she's cute." Sakura said.

"She could be anyone – one of us, even." Ino furthered.

"So Shika could have a crush on… Shizune-san!"

Shizune 'oinked' as she turned crimson, nearly dropping her stack of papers. "Me!?"

"No, I don't – bah. This is too troublesome." Was the last they heard of the genius who sunk into his work. '_Cross-referencing all known sword connections, all people Uchiha Sasuke has ever come across…_ _Then I get to replay that telephone call made from the pay phone. If she got careless she may leave a trace on the phone._'

…

"Good morning, Naruko-chan." A young brunette came in, smiling, with a steaming miso ramen. Placing it down, she giggled before gently shaking her.

The girl was a radiant blonde with azure eyes that could glow in the dark. She had three tiny whiskers on each cheek, scars from a past injury. She was possibly the most masculine woman alive – despite her petite stature and slim waist, she was deathly strong and definitely didn't care for makeup. She let her locks tangle as she please and as she currently lay snoring with a sword in her arms, her fox snuggled next to her as well.

"Naru-chan!" Ayame raised her voice a little more. "Come on Kasu-chan. Can you wake her?"

The fox seemed to mimic Naruko's frown as it yawned awake.

"Go on, Kasu. Wake you best friend."

Kasu merely blinked.

"Kasu please! Today is important – we're finally getting a husband for Naru-chan! She's meeting with Hyuuga-sama."

Kasu mewed grudgingly as she hopped off Ayame's arms and onto Naruko's face. "Five more minutes…" was a small reluctantly drawn response. "Goddamit Kasu… no, stop…" the war had begun as Naruko slammed a pillow on Kasu, covering her head from the noise of the outside world.

"Wow," Ayame said as she lifted the sword, examining its sleek sheath. Naruko stiffened, seizing the blade.

"Eheh… Yeah, it's amazing."

"The princess is finally up." Ayame smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Hurry up, you need to shower and change. Hyuuga-san is coming in an hour."

Naruko frowned. "Who?"

Ayame sighed. "You're _getting engaged._ What do you mean _who is that_!"

"Aw crap." She slapped her forehead. Her engagement to that Hyuuga brat. She recalled the pictures. '_What a prick. Hair neatly combed – his hair has more conditioning than mine! Seems like he has a chopstick (or eight) up his ass. A really, _really_ big chopstick (or eight)._'

…

Shikamaru glanced at the forty-story tall gargantuan. It nearly held up the sky itself as its intricate designs represented the history of Konoha's greatest dynasty. The corporate giant opened itself for the detective as the young heir stepped out, welcoming him.

"Come in, Detective Nara. I informed Shizune the gravity of the situation. I need your best men on this." He curtly said leading Shikamaru at a brisk pace towards the scene of the crime. After a brief, seemingly contented pause, he said "Are you the only one on this case?"

'_He seems strangely content about this situation…_' "Currently. I hope my talents will suffice." Shikamaru smiled back.

"Hn." The financial prodigy seemed doubtful as he glanced over Shikamaru's scraggy clothing once over before handing him a lighter.

"Thanks."

The lack of response permitted the cold silence to grip the room. Shikamaru looked over to the case, a heavy quartz that was surrounded with pressure sensors and laser detection. Shikamaru glanced over the room quickly, three – no, four cameras all rotating for the peripheries' coverage, and… what was that? Shikamaru turned his attention to the case.

"Uchiha-san, you don't really hit me as the one to brag unnecessarily."

Uchiha cocked an eye brow. "Detective, either you come from a very wealthy upbringing, or my house is company is much smaller than I thought" he said gesturing to the extravagant designs and ornate structures in the building.

"Yes, perhaps I should rephrase. I meant to say, you don't seem the type that would foolishly boast when you have already won."

The young economics wonder drew his brows together as his mouth barely twisted inwardly, deep in thought. Shikamaru observed every detail in his serious countenance. '_He knows something is missing. This Nara is smart… Calm, he can't prove anything yet._' "I miss your words." Sasuke quietly stated, seeming almost flurried.

"Hm. I suppose you do. Let me state it plainly then. From this point on no one is to enter this room, not you, not your employees, not your family. This is now Konoha Police Department jurisdiction – "

"You don't have a warrant!" Sasuke hissed suddenly.

"KPD just issued this. Here. I believe you have Tsunade's number. Call her, she'll verify."

Sasuke grabbed the dangling death warrant that loomed in front of him, crucially examining each and every corner. '_He's forged it. He would have had to. There's no way Tsunade could operate so quickly._' Sasuke quietly chuckled. "There's really only a couple reasons why you would seal this away from everyone, including me, but one reason works the best."

"No, you're not a suspect of this crime." The young policeman who was busily setting up the quarantine smoothly replied.

"Then?" The frustration was growing increasingly difficult to hide. '_Some _idiot_ telephoned the police. I call Tsunade, and after all the money _I _donate, she doesn't pick up. I request her idiot side kick to give me Haruno Sakura, and even that doesn't happen. Then, this bastard comes in…_'

"I didn't say you weren't a suspect of other crimes. You'll find everything is in order and my entire thesis of what happened in this crime on that sheet of paper."

"Either you arrest me, or you have no jurisdiction over my company territory. This is my land, my building, my property."

"Yes, well, funny woman Tsunade, isn't she. She gave me the third option. You're not arrested, but this is still quarantined. It won't impede your business entirely, as this is just a ballroom – and not even the largest."

The raven-haired teenager turned around. '_Time to start an investigation of my own… I will hunt you, and I will find you, Uzumaki Naruko._'

"Oh one last thing, Mr. Uchiha. This is just for my sake, but why go through such lengths to hide a fake?" And with that the detective took a hammer to the glass, crushing the pedestal on which the stolen sword would have been balanced, revealing a chamber beneath the floor. "Oh, well, the mysteries of life are a plenty, I suppose." The unruly hair seemed to sway lazily in the small breeze.

Sasuke's knuckles whitened as he squeezed into his palms tighter, nails digging into the soft flesh. '_He knows!_' Sasuke sneered at the cop before marching away, cell in his hand, fingers violently dialing for the demon who put the Nara in his vicinity.

…

A mob boss has a lot to offer, ironically, to the police, on many levels. The primary level that is often the most sought after is perhaps the primary level of information – this being the major operations, the staff and their identifications of the mob, and the secret bases and hideouts. A secondary level is primarily cooperation, this being the infiltration aspects to help take down the gangs through his or her own connections. The last and most valuable is the sheer mind one has. Tsunade was an expert criminal, which made her an expert cop. There were very few criminals in the underground world that could pull off operations that she couldn't, which meant that any other criminal left tracks – clear cut, identifiable tracks. It meant she could clean up everyone but the very, very best. But more than anything else, it meant that her gut was right. She had the experiential knowledge to back up the political clout and the wisdom to insure her acumen. It meant that she could breed a new generation of law enforcement capable of leveling the playing field. It meant she could pick out the character of a person at a single glance, easily knowing the backstabbers, the bloodthirsty, and the gentle. She knew in a single glance exactly who was strapped, how many, and where.

Tsunade shattered the cup against the wall of the mayor's office, bringing down a picture. But it ultimately meant that she would have to get accustomed to a life without all the freedoms of her old world, one where she did have superiors, and on where she had to resist each and every temptation that wanted her to sprint back to all that she was, and to a certain extent, still longed to be.

"He's a _damn_ good cop!"

The mayor simply shook his head, gently picking up the pieces of the portrait of the prior mayor – a blond, much like Tsunade, who had been shot ruthlessly by the infamous crime lord Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I can't allow you to give the greatest case to one policeman alone, regardless of how talented or promising he may be. At minimum you need a small team of four or five. The Uchiha Corporation has come to represent the strength of Konoha itself, and if news were to spread that they were wakened or a thief were easily catching up to them… It would not only make Konoha look weak, but domestic and international affairs would be awry."

Tsunade stormed off into the opposite direction, slamming the door of the mayor behind him. Great. Just Fan-fucking-tastic. She hopped into the limo that was waiting for her at the front gates of City Hall and told the driver to 'simply drive.' They drove for what seemed to Shizune forever – probably hours, may be even half the night. They stopped once or twice for gas, but then just kept on travelling.

The driver and Shizune exchanged awkward glances from time to time through the rear-view mirror as she quietly told him to turn here, or perhaps not go there because they'd leave the city. Tsunade had closed the separating window in the limo and sealed herself away from the world, as she always had done during times of frustration. Even during the mafia days, Tsunade was known for her temper, her irrational mood swings, but above all, she was known for her inspiring leadership and wisdom. Even criminals have some sense of order… the nodes and axioms by which they align themselves on commonalities of desires or perhaps just happenstance. Tsunade was known to sniff out those most loyal, most worthy, and train them into an elite force. This was her way of shutting down all the distractions, all the nuances and minutia that perpetuated the insignificance of life, and instead focus on one task at hand…

It was daybreak when she finally rattled her window open and told the driver to take her home. She banged open the door and left, leaving her bag abandoned in the velvet of the seat cushions. Shizune looked at the area Tsunade had been in for the better part of the late night-early morning. It was spotless. Not a soda can out of place, not a television on, nothing. It seemed that all she had done was… nothing. Even when Tsunade slept she was a mess. It was virtually unheard for her to do anything even remotely… sanitary.

Rushing to the aid of her beloved master, Shizune devotedly asked if she should clean, but all she got in response was a slammed door. Shizune looked at the driver and merely shook her head.

Tsunade steamrolled her way to the filing cabinet, opening the KPD section. A long list of names came out as she opened the folders. It was just a show. She had already memorized every KPD officer, all their biodata and history, and all the statistics for arrests during her mafia days, and ever since she came to KPD it only became easier for her to continue her spy work. Taking out the folders and lying them around herself in a circle, she stared at the images around her. The bolded names seemed to taunt her, the text swirling, the pages bending. '_Shit_.' She quickly jumped over to the kitchen and took out a vial. Taking out a knife, she made a small incision right above her wrists and let seventeen drops of blood drip into the glass. Then, taking out a purple powder she put in three spoons, mixing it evenly and slowly. Putting on a bandage on her hand, she sat down as the vial lay for approximately three minutes. Then, placing the vial into an IV, she injected the needle into her bicep, hitting the vein. She lay there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the IV treatment to finish.

Taking out a quill, she smirked to herself. '_To think you've sunk this far, Tsunade… Pathetic._'

The note was written with her left hand, disorganized and informal – the kind of informality that suggested a closeness, a relaxation that took away the burdens of the falsified motions society enforced and instead fostered a tenderness and comfort, knowing that it was simply enough. She chuckled to herself remembering the memories. Kyuubi no Kitsune, that was his codename in the mafia days at least, was an honorable criminal. He was known for his quirky sense of humor – he once robbed every shoe in an entire village, so that everyone had blisters on their feet. He lived to amuse himself, thrilling in the thievery. He was the first to plan out an entire invasion of the three major countries of the West… and succeed. Laughing heartily when asked, he said it was his plan to rule the world… only to give the throne back three weeks later claiming he was bored. He went underground ever since the encounter with Konoha sixteen years ago. Beyond the rumors and the known facts about him, he was her secret boyfriend, lover, and best friend. She took the quill when the door slammed open. Her right eye brow twitched violently. Of course it was him – who else would slam his boss's door open ignoring all privacy, courtesy, or even hierarchy and the risks of getting fired.

"What is it Nara." She sighed wearily.

"Still creepy as ever that you know it's me, but I don't have time for that."

"Oh thank goodness! We wouldn't want to waste _your_ time, would we." Came the sarcastic reply.

"I was there all night, and check out what I found."

Tsunade paused. "How did you stay there all night?"

Shikamaru smiled cheekily. "Yeah, well… I sorta forged a – "

"_Nara!_ You did _not!_" Shikamaru winced, knowing the yelling had just begun. "You fucking smartaass! I just came back from an hour long conversation with the mayor about how you are a great cop who has wisdom to run this case, and you go and do _this_!? Do you realize he's thinking of having a funding cut. You may well be fired next week."

Shikamaru blinked.

"I mean, the ANBU are doing a fantastic job lately, and he doesn't see a reason for why he needs us anymore considering how low crime is anyways. Do you realize that Uchiha could sue us if he found out? That would permanently shut us down." She moaned, rubbing her temples. "You're no longer on this case alone. You have a team of three others."

"What!" Shikamaru protested, but he was cut off.

"Be happy you're on this case right now… Cuz you're this close to getting off of it. Besides, you're still the team leader so quit your whining. Now what was it that you had to tell me."

Shikamaru sighed, seemingly regaining his composure. "The ornaments in the glass are all fakes – duds which are perfectly replicated. He keeps all the real ones in a compartment right below ,as was the case with the sword."

"So the missing sword is a fake?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "That's the problem. It's the _real_ one. Whoever did this came in, took out the fake, swapped it for the real one, and left with the real one. I'm not really sure how that's even possible. The security on the real ones makes the regular compound look Stone-Age."

"Which is saying a lot."

"Exactly. Which tells us a couple things, but they're all details that the field agents can take care of. I'm narrowing down on the possibilities of people who are – "

"Have you thought of the possibility that it might be someone who's unregistered?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Impossible. Uchiha doesn't associate with unregistered people."

"Maybe the beef isn't with Uchiha… Maybe it's what Uchiha's father or grandfather did? If this crime is as big as you say it is, it could stretch back generations."

"Even so, it doesn't explain how Kitsune knows every square inch of the security systems in the whole compound. This has to be someone Sasuke himself personally knows – these new security measures were fairly recent, not generationally old."

Tsunade sat down, quietly mulling over possibilities. She chuckled. "Back in the mafia days, there was a thief who made it his whole career to do the impossible. Do things never done by anyone else. He went by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He left the cops with a situation very similar to this one, impossibilities all around, no facts, and duds that lead to wild goose chases."

"You think it's him?"

"Oh Kami no. No, he retired a long, long time ago."

"So he's raised an apprentice to carry out his work?"

She shrugged. "Certainly seems that way. The case has that sort of feel to it. The name matches as well – Kitsune Josei."

"Then you need to take this one!"

"I'm flattered, Shikamaru." She teased.

"Tsuande-san, no one has more experiential knowledge than you. You'd know this inside and out, and no one else has connections to the mafia."

"Shikamaru, my connections disintegrated the moment they publically inaugurated me as police chief on television four years ago. I've been straight as an arrow since, haven't even talked to them."

"Then I need to go undercover. Find out who the mafia are, where they are."

"Absolutely not." Shikamaru fumed frustratedly. '_It certainly is fun toying with the boy though._' "You're not an experienced enough field agent to even dream of going undercover for the mafia. This requires _months_ of just preparation – creating a falsified background history, starting some crimes to get you out there. Then you'll be gone for even longer. No, this is exactly why you need a team."

"_Fine._ Who is my team?" Shikamaru paled, wishing he had never asked her that question. He hated surprises, but even a surprise was better than _that_ expression on her face. '_Oh Kami-sama._'

Tsunade grinned, ear to ear. God she loved her job.

…

_Dear Jiraiya,_

_I hear you have another apprentice? I hope you're having fun with this newest Kitsune Josei. God, she has your mark all over her (not like that, you pervert.) Speaking of which, since I'm assuming you're not going to tell me who she is, it'll certainly be fun, ne? Like the good old days when I beat you all over again. Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. I have a young one on this case as well – a smart lad. I figured it would only be fair since yours is an inexperienced fool as well. Calling through a payphone? Slap some sense into her. But, I can't really complain. Just another victory for me._

_But on another note, I hear there's a new mob starting up? Akatsuki? Do you have anything to do with this, or do you know anything about this? Because I swear if you're involved in this bullshit I will personally rip your balls out. Serial killings of children, raping women… What's happened to crime? Ever since you left the mob, violence has turned into a meaningless void. _

_Anyone is a criminal nowadays, thugs, idiots, mad men._

_Kami, I miss you Jiraiya. I miss the old days. I miss the Missing Nin. How are you? Write back soon you asshole, _

_Love,_

_Tsunade._

…

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Indeed I have taken up a new apprentice, and it's perhaps for the very reasons you speak of. I miss the old Missing Nin as well, and violence has unfortunately become a nihilism that perpetuates throughout society. I plan on fixing that, at least before our time is up. A new generation of crime is rising, Tsunade, with my apprentice at the head of it all. God, I wish you could meet her. She's just like you, in more ways than you realize. I chose her because there are familial connections, and she's important to me. She's not like these thugs on the street._

_Yes, I've seen the Akatsuki at work. They're cruel men. I don't have much information about them, but I'll report to you as I find more out. As for our little challenge, I think you underestimate this one. She's brilliant, and has the strength I never had combined with the luck you never will. You're playing at a game when you're four steps behind, Tsunade, and it's been a while. Young blood always seems to flow so much faster. I certainly hope _Nara Shikamaru_ can take what we've got in store for him. You always did suck at gambling; I guess it's finally time for me to win the jackpot._

_Love you always,_

_Jiraiya._

…

She was adorned in a blue dress that cut just barely above her knees. Her fair skin glowed in the light behind her, her blond curls cascading gently in two ponytails. Her strapless bra accentuated her curves, and her heels lifted her so she was just right. Her eye shadow contrasted with her sparkling aquamarine orbs of radiance. Her soft lips were doused in a gleaming crimson as she smiled at him. Her scars were lightened ever so slightly by the foundation. She was "Naruko!?"

She blinked. Twice. "Shikamaru!?"

* * *

So that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it.

This was just a small facet of my own (clearly broken) imagination. =) Don't worry, the plot is VERY much different from the usual Cat Woman story, which is why I felt it even worthwhile investing it into a fanfiction. Comments, questions, concerns, raving rants? Please feel free to shoot me a review or a PM. Very much appreciate constructive criticism or any commentary.

--Haitorei


End file.
